


Wanted

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wanted

Ziggy stared at the piece of paper in front of him. The paper hung in a dark alleyway, his name in bright letters.

“The mob put really puts out wanted posters?” Dillon raised an eyebrow.

“Half the cops in Corinth are paid off by the mobs,” Ziggy admitted. “So they don’t bat an eye at that kind of thing.”

Dillon stared at the price, “You have a large bounty on your head.”

“Never thought I would be worth that much..”

Dillon nudged him, “You’re worth that and more to me. Now let’s get out of here before people notice you and come after us.”

Ziggy nodded slowly, ripping the paper from the wall before following Dillon back to the car.


End file.
